


Night Parker; Night Keener

by mcustancm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abbie keener - Freeform, Banter, Best Friends, Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harley Keener, Happy Ending, Jewish Peter Parker, M/M, Macy Keener, Not Canon Compliant, Shaderose's Birthday Fic!!!, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday! <3, now its time for normal tags lmao okay hhhh, parkner adressing each other by their last names is tier parkner, pre relationship parkner sharing a bed is tier parkner, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: The summer before senior year was Peter’s favorite summer. He’d been an intern at Stark industries all summer and met the charming southern Harley Keener. The two of them became friends quickly over the summer, sharing secrets, playing video games, and binge-watching terrible hallmark movies. It was only eight weeks that Harley was in New York. This is how those eight weeks played out:A birthday fic for a very good friend of mine, shaderose!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	Night Parker; Night Keener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the lovely shaderose. I love your fics and I'm so blessed to be your friend. I hope you enjoy this fic where 1. no one died 2. no one got sick 3. no one was addicted to anything 4.no one broke up 5. NO ANGST!
> 
> Love you and happy birthday <3

The summer before senior year was Peter’s favorite summer. He’d been an intern at Stark industries all summer and met the charming southern Harley Keener. The two of them became friends quickly over the summer, sharing secrets, playing video games, and binge-watching terrible hallmark movies. It was only eight weeks that Harley was in New York. This is how those eight weeks played out:

1.

“Wait… are you telling me that you’re Spider-Man?” Harley said to Peter one day at the lab totally shocked. Peter nodded, almost blushing. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured that out yet.” Peter chuckled lightly. “I leak information like a bodily fluid.” He joked. Harley laughed and nodded. 

“If that ain’t the truth.” He said. “So, what’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” Peter tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Being Spider-Man!” Harley chuckled, throwing his arms up. “Keep up.”

“Right, sorry.” Peter sighed, putting down the wrench he was holding, “It’s not easy, I see people get hurt all the time and it affects my conscience. But that’s the hero’s gig.” He sighs. 

“I suppose,” Harley shrugs and returns to his work “Thanks for taking care of New York though.” 

2.

“I hate Hallmark movies…” Peter said one day, the fifth movie in. 

“You’re telling me this now? We’ve been watching these for weeks.” Harley groaned. He took the remote and turned the TV off. 

“Yeah, but you like them and I like spending time with you,” He said shrugging. 

“We always do what I want. What do you wanna do?”

“I just said Harls, I like spending time with you.” Harley rolls his eyes and looks at Peter “What.”

“You’re impossible,” Harley said to him. 

“I am not”

“Are too”

“You suck…” 

“Balls… if you’re gonna insult me, insult me correctly” Harley scoffed. 

“You’ll know when I wanna insult you,” Peter joked. “Anyway, I should be getting home, May will get worried.” 

“Night Parker.”

“Night Keener”

3.

“Y’know what's funny about video games?” Harley said to Peter as he paused their game. Peter placed his controller on the ground and moved his gaze from the TV to Harley. 

“What’s that?”

“They seem real while you play, but it’s just fake.” Harley shrugged. Peter nodded in agreement but then decided to add something. 

“If you’re addicted to playing video games then it always seems real,” Peter said. 

“That’s true…” Harley sighed. 

“I’m probably addicted to something…” Peter said softly.

“What do you think that is?” Harley tilted his head in confusion. 

“No, I’m just stating a fact. Everyone has to be addicted to something” Peter said as-a-matter-of-a-fact. 

“I don’t think that is true…” Harley laid down on the carpet and Peter did the same. “I’m not addicted to anything”

“Maybe you just can’t figure out what it is”

“Why are you so smart and philosophical?”

“I honestly have no clue,” Peter chuckled “I attend a science school” 

4.

“Harley, I need to tell you something…” Peter said. He was staying at the Stark Tower in Harley’s room because the three of them (Tony, Harley, and Peter) ended up working into the early morning and it was too late for him to go home.

“Yeah?” He said, rolling over to face him. This isn’t the first time the two boys shared a bed.

“You’re one of my best friends in the world, and I haven’t even known you for that long but, I’m entrusting you with this secret, you can’t tell anyone. You’re the only one who will know.” Peter said, kinda nervous.

“Okay… but you’ve already told me that you’re Spider-Man. I don’t know what could be more secretive than that.” 

“You’re gonna laugh at me..” Peter groaned and moved to lay on his back. “You seriously are.”

“I won’t… unless it’s extremely funny.” Harley smirked. Peter took his pillow and shoved his face into it. 

“You’re an ass, Keener.” 

“Smartass… I’m a smartass” He chuckled. “But seriously, what’s up?”

“I’m… I’m bisexual.” Peter said, sighing a sigh of relief after he said it. 

“I know…” Harley sighed. He rolled over “Night Parker.” But Peter wasn’t done with the conversation. “Woah, hey wait. What do you mean you know?”

“You exhibit chaotic bisexual energy.” 

“I do not!” Peter pouts, but then he realized that Harley was facing the other way and couldn’t see so he stopped. “That’s not a fair justification”

“Yeah, it is, night Parker…” Peter rolled his eyes and decided to go to sleep too. “Night Keener.”

5.

“Cake is fun,” Harley said. 

“That was incredibly random, please explain yourself,” Peter begged.

“Nope.”

“Well okay then…” Peter sighed and went back to tinkering. It wasn’t very long until Harley spoke again. 

“It’s my birthday…” He told Peter “I’m finally eighteen.” He chuckled a little. 

“Seriously?” Peter exclaimed. “No way!”

“Yeah, that’s why I said cake.” he smiled at Peter. 

“We should go and get cake!” Peter put down his tools. 

“Peter, it’s not that important…” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yes, it is Harls! Eighteen is such a big deal!” Peter playfully punched Harley’s arm. Harley returned the favor by giving him a playful death glace.

“When is your 18th?” Harley asked him. 

“You’re changing this subject Keener, we’re getting you a cake,” Peter told him. 

“Just tell me.”

“August 6th of this year, so kinda soon” He sighed. 

“We should make this a double celebration then.” Harley smiled and they left the lab 

“Its July 20th…” Peter said. “My birthday isn’t for three weeks.”

“Yeah, but my flight is on the 5th…” Harley shrugged. 

“Then sure, it could be a double celebration.” Peter agreed. They shared a small vanilla cake with chocolate icing because Harley liked chocolate and Peter liked vanilla. 

6.

It was another late night for the boys and they were watching a movie in Harley’s room at the tower. “Hey Pete, can I tell you something?” Harley asked him. 

“Yeah, sure.” He said, pausing the movie. “What’s up”

“Remember like two weeks ago when you told me you were bisexual?” Peter nodded and Harley continued “I think it’s only fair that I express the fact that I’m gay…” Harley said. “And I know you’ll accept because you’re also in the community but I just needed to tell someone. Y’know?” He blabbered on. 

“No, I totally understand, am I the first to know?” He asked him, not trying to pry on the subject of Harley Keener’s sexuality. 

“Yeah, my mom is kinda homophobic… so no one else knows.” He sighed, leaning back against the bed frame. 

“Oh… that’s unfortunate. Sorry about that.” Peter said to him.

“Not your fault, don’t worry about it.” Harley said “Play the movie,” He pointed to the screen. 

“Yes sir,” Peter joked and played the movie. 

7.

“So, are you two like… dating?” Ned asked the two of them. Ned and MJ were both back from family trips and Peter wanted to introduce them to Harley. So he invited the three of them to his apartment. 

“What? No!” Peter said, sitting up from Harley’s lap. “I’m not even gay…” Peter said, trying to mask his sexuality.

“Really, cause you were just in between the country boy’s legs.” MJ said, “It’s okay if you are.”

“I promise, we’re not together.” Harley sighed.

“Then you replaced me as your best friend” Ned jokingly acts offended as Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I did not, we’re just friends. Right, Harley?” Peter looked up at him. 

“Right.” Harley nodded affirmatively. 

“Cool, so… Star Wars?” Ned shrugged. The other three nodded in agreement and Peter turned it on. 

8.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow, Harls..” Peter frowned. It was another late night in Harley’s bed. But all of Harley’s stuff was packed up and ready for his hour flight the next day. 

“I can’t believe you’re gonna be eighteen in two days,” Harley sighed intensely like the drama queen he is. 

“Shut up Harls, I’m being serious…” Peter turned to look at him. 

“So am I, you’ll finally be legal,” he joked with Peter. “But in all honesty, I’ll miss you a lot, Peter Parker. This summer was so much fun.” He told Peter

“The most fun…” Peter smiled, he really did try not to cry. “I’ll really miss you…”

“Did I tell you that I’m moving to New York after senior year? I’m taking a gap year in between high school and college.” Peter playfully hit him.

“No, you left that part out apparently. Where are you planning to go to college?”

“MIT, Tony keeps saying he can get me in,” Harley said. Peter shot up like a plane. 

“Shut up… I’m going there…” He said super excited. 

“Oh, at least I’ll know someone there, now lay back down. I’m tired.” Harley fake yawned and Peter laughed, laying back down and facing Harley. 

“Night Parker.”

“Night Keener.”

8 ½

Peter rode in the cab with Harley on the way to JFK airport. It was a sad somber ride that neither of them wanted to be in. 

“Text me when you get off the plane-”

“I’ll text you when I get off the plane-” 

They both laughed, nodded and said “Good,” with a sad smile on their faces. 

“I’ll miss you Harls…” Peter said. 

“I’ll miss you too… going back to Tennessee is gonna suck ass.” He tried to lighten the mood a little. 

When they arrive, Harley and Peter get out and they hug each other. A little longer then just friends would hug, but who cares. Harley took his suitcase out of the trunk and gave Peter a quick hug and went inside the airport shouting “I’m counting down the days, Parker!” Peter smiled and nodded “Me too, Keener!” And then Harley Keener was gone. Just like that. 

  
  


Luckily for Peter and Harley, the school year went by incredibly fast. They always called and texted each other and updated each other on life.

**Harley**

school ends in 100 days how do we feel parker

**Peter**

annoyed that it isn’t over yet *annoyed sigh*

**Harley**

did u just-

**Peter**

yes i did shut up keener

Whenever Peter would look down at his phone, May would ask: “Is it that Keener boy?”. Peter rolled his eyes and nodded “Yeah, I really miss him. But he’ll be back in one hundred days… so” He shrugged. 

“Counting down the days, are we?” She smiled and handed him a soda. 

“Yeah? Last summer was the best summer ever.” He opened the soda and took a sip. 

“Are you sure there isn’t another reason you’ve been counting the days to see him?” She said while going to sit down at the other end of the couch. “Maybe you have a crush on him or something…”

“May I’m not-”

“Peter, I’ve known since you were young…” He sighed.

“How? Harley said he knew too!” He slumped in his seat “I didn’t know I was that obvious.”

“You’re always talking about how attractive that one actor is… who is he?”

“Zac Effron… Jesus, I'm really obvious.” He laughed a little. “Maybe I do like Harley? I’m not sure…” He sighed and looked over at May. “What if he doesn’t like me back?”

“He does,” She promised. “I know he does.”

**Peter**

may is convinced i have a crush on you...

**Harley**

do u?

parker?

where’d you go?

**Peter**

sorry, dinner was ready

and i’m not really sure how to answer ur question.

**Harley**

thats fair. dinner is ready to be consumed bye

night parker

**Peter**

night keener

  
  


Harley couldn’t get the idea of Peter Parker having a crush on him out of his mind. Because honestly, who could. It's Peter Benjamin Parker. He’s attractive, funny, and incredibly smart. Plus, Harley was a hundred percent convinced that he had a crush on Peter too, so if Peter liked him back it would be a win-win and they could live happily ever after.

“Are you joining us for church this Sunday, Harley?” His mother, Macy asked him during dinner. 

Oh yeah…  _ church _ . He sighed and nodded, even though he knew what his pastor was going to say. He lived in Rose Hill, Tennessee for Christ's sake. It’s not like he didn’t believe in god, it was just the fact that we wanted to marry a man, not a woman. 

“Yeah… I guess i’ll go.” He sighed, poking at his mashed potatoes. His mother always made them on Friday nights. Sort of a “Yay we made it through the week, now let's eat potatoes,” thing. 

“Good, those lovely ladies at church we’re tellin’ me how much they miss your cute face,” Macy said to him with a soft giggle. 

“Thanks, ma…” Harley said, sort of embarrassed. 

“They won’t stop talkin’ about how attractive you are and how they want you to marry their daughters and granddaughters.” Macy said with a chuckle “You should meet the girls, gorgeous respectful young ladies.” She said. Abbie gave Harley a knowing glance.

Harley told Abbie about his sexuality and all she did was hug him and say “Never tell Mama, okay?” And Harley nodded. That was three weeks ago and they haven’t spoken about it since. 

“Mama, I’m moving to new york, I’ll probably find someone there.” 

“Of course, honey. I gotta meet her first,” He said, taking a sip of water “I need to make sure she’s perfect for my Harley.” 

“Of course, Mama” Harley sighed and counted to eat. The rest of the dinner was quiet at the Keener house.

**Peter**

10 day vibes how we feeling?

**Harley**

HECK YEAH GAYMERS LETS GO

**Peter**

did u just say heck in my christain minecraft server?

**Harley**

ur jewish parker.

**Peter**

oh yeah

**Harley**

anywho i bought my ticket already

**Peter**

im literally shaking with excitement. might jump off a roof later who knows.

**Harley**

sometimes i read ur texts and get scared then i remember that ur spiderboy

**Peter**

address me correctly

**Harley**

sorry. Spider-Boy

**Peter**

i hate u

**Harley**

no u dont

anyway i have homework to get to.

**Peter**

I have to go on patrol

**Harley**

night parker

**Peter**

night keener

Peter definitely has a crush on Harley James Keener and he can’t wait to tell him about it. His only issue is does Harley like him back. 

“Of course I like Peter Parker!” Harley whined to his sister Abbie. She giggled softly then took her brothers hands in hers.    
“Tell him when you see him.” She said “He likes you back.”

“How do you know that?” Harley said, now slouching. “I'm still confused on how you knew I liked him in the first place. I’m not that obvious”

“Harley, I knew you were gay before you did.”

“You’re literally five years younger then me and I realized three years ago.” He sighed.

“Exactly,” She got up and left the room “Tell him!”

**Harley**

i know ur still asleep but i just got to the airport

okay well now its like 8 am and my flight leaves in an hour 

im boarding now. see u soon parker. 

  
  


And soon he did see Peter. It was quite a reunion actually. The minute Harley saw Peter picking him up at the airport, he realized what he had to do. Harley dropped his bags and ran over to Peter. He devoured him and a hug and said “I’ve missed you so much Parker, you have no idea.”

“I think I do…” Peter chuckled and broke the hug. He smiled at him and hugged Harley once more. “I’ve missed you so much, Harley.”

Peter promised himself that he wasn’t going to cry inside of JFK airport while picking up Harley. But that promise was broken and Harley pulled apart from the second hug with tears in his eyes.

“I told myself I wasn’t going to cry… but here we are.” Peter laughed through the tears. 

“I told myself the same thing…” Harley smiled, wiping his own tears. 

“Harley… I really need to tell you something.” Peter said to the older boy “It’s sort of important.” 

“I need to tell you something as well, wanna say it at the same time?” 

“Thats dumb, we won’t be able to hear each other…” Peter tilted his head slightly. 

“That is the point, Parker” He smiled and tucked one of Peters distraught curls behind his ear. But it wasn’t the point. Harley was secretly hoping that Peter would say the same thing.

“Sure, let’s do it then.” Peter nodded. 

“Cool… 3.”

“2.”

“1.”

“I like you Harley-”

“I like you Peter-”

“You’re joking.”

“I am not… you’re joking” 

“I am not Harls!” Peter whined. “That's unfair.”

“Kiss me then…” Harley dared him, smirking slightly. Peter reached up to kiss the taller boy on his lips. Its a light peck but it leaves Harley absolutely speechless. 

“You look stunned.” 

“I didn’t expect you to actually do it! What! Thats so unfair! I was going to kiss you first, Parker.” Harley crossed his arms. 

“You dared me, you’ll learn to not dare me, Keener.” Peter shrugged. “C’mon the cab is waiting.” He turned and faced the airport exit doors. But he felt a strong force stopping him. He looked back to see Harley holding onto his own arm and pulling him back. Harley brought Peter close enough to kiss him and then did. This kiss lasted longer and had oh so much more meaning in it. It was filled with passion and regret and miss. Harley missed Peter so so so much. 

“That's a kiss, Parker. Don’t be shy next time.” Harley cracked his joke, finally managing to get words out. 

“Date me, Harley Keener.” Peter was almost begging. “Please. I meant to add please” He chuckles nervously.

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” Peter quoted him, stunned. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Harley nodded, his smile growing drastically. “Yes Peter, I’m extremely serious.” Peter kissed him again like his life depended on it. He let his arms wrap around Harley’s neck as Harley’s wrapped around Peter’s waist. Their mouths moved in a rhythm that could only be explained as Perfect. It's as they were planned by the universe to be together.

That night, after explaining everything to everyone at the tower (and MJ, Ned, and May), they were in Harley’s bed. 

“I’ve missed this,” Peter told him, with a soft voice. “I’ve missed you…”

“Peter, My sister knew I wanted to be with you before I realized it. That's how much I missed you.”

“Kiss me again,” Peter almost begged. Harley obliged and leaned closer to give him a soft kiss. 

“It's like, almost three am… so. Good night Parker.”

“Good night Keener.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments appreciated <3  
> Instagram: sam.edxts._


End file.
